The 125th Hunger Games
by Team Shadow
Summary: This is the 125th Hunger Games!
1. Tribute List

Tribute List

**(Please do not submit tributes to the spots that are reserved, they are reserved for people at Team Cato's forum.)**

* * *

District 1:

Girl: Amethyst Raine, 17 (weaslytherin)

Boy: Lust Delacroix, 17 (L'espoir fait vivre)

* * *

District 2:

Girl: Drew VonMorton, 17(radio-dammit)

Boy: Logan Huntzberger, 18 (CatosGirls23)

* * *

District 3:

Girl: Chip Merrick, 17 (L'espoir fait vivre)

Boy: Gabriel Zechnas, 16 (memito274)

* * *

District 4:

Girl: Alga Deacon, 15 (Team Cato)

Boy: Kai Mesi, 14 (Dynamite-Dreams)

* * *

District 5

Girl: Rellia Getrol, 17 (Charlie3Cato)

Boy: James Remmy, 17 (Bowserboy129)

* * *

District 6:

Girl: Calla Shay, 14 (Me)

Boy: Ren Shay, 14 (Me)

* * *

District 7:

Girl: Raven Dowland, 16 (ThePlaceWhere-il0veyou)

Boy: Jason Fillery, 17 (RogerfromLOFTOObsessor)

* * *

District 8:

Girl: Roslyn Hinder, 15 (Vampilla)

Boy: Fox Locksmith, 18 (Never Touch Porcupines)

* * *

District 9:

Girl: Zlato Hrana, 18 (TikTakJabberJay)

Boy: Jasper Cross, 17 (VampireGloryBites)

* * *

District 10:

Girl: Calsta Woodshock, 16 (RogerfromLOFTOObsessor)

Boy: Connor Drake, 16 (laracasey77)

* * *

District 11:

Girl: Blayze Aster, 13 (Dynamite-Dreams)

Boy: Finn Porter, 14 (ThePlaceWhere-il0veyou)

* * *

District 12:

Girl: Neya Egrier, 14 (RogerfromLOFTObsessor)

Boy: Dax Woodwind, 12 (Me)

* * *

**Thanks and please submit _creative _tributes! Sue's will be murdered. **


	2. Tribute Form

**Hey y'all! So I'm starting a new SYOT! EEPP! And guess what? It's a Quarter Quell! Another EEEPPP! So please fill out this form! Yeah! Either PM me or review me this form.**

* * *

Please try to fill out everything in detail, and please use this form. If you don't use this form or are very lazy when you fill it out your tribute will NOT be accepted.

Tribute Form

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District: (put top three)

Personality:

Appearance (hair, eyes, height, weight,):

Family (personality, appearance, relation with tribute):

Friends (same as family):

Strengths (no more than 5):

Weaknesses (no less than 3):

Reaping outfit:

Reaped or volunteered?:

If reaped, reaction:

If volunteered, why:

Chariot outfit:

Private training score (please don't be unreasonable, if you've never been trained in weapons you shouldn't have an 11):

Games strategy:

Cornucopia strategy:

Bloodbath tribute?:

Alliance:

Romance:

Quarter Quell ideas:

Anything I missed?:

* * *

**Thanks and I hope you enjoy these Games!**


	3. Authors Note&Quarter Quell Announcement

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I got all the tributes filled for my SYOT! :D :D :D :D :D I can't wait to start! I'll start writing as soon as possible! Here's some tips for keeping your tribute alive as long as possible ;)**

**1) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! So many times have authors **_**never**_** reviewed, then get mad at me when their tribute dies! It's like, come on, seriously dude? I keep to my word when I say: The more you review, the longer your tribute lives. Unless it's a bloodbath tribute or you say "Please kill my tribute". **

**2) None of the tributes I submitted will win. The guy from 12 is a bloodbath and the two from 6 will **_**not**_** win. **

**3) If you vote on polls, I will love you forever. And you're tribute will have a higher chance of winning.**

**4) I know for the past SYOTs I would go **_**way**_** too long with no update. I promise I will not do that for this SYOT. During the summer I will update every day or other day. During the school year, maybe once or twice a week. I **_**will**_** not go a month without updating. **

**5) Please send me some Quarter Quell ideas for future SYOTs! Here is the Quarter Quell announcement for the 125th Hunger Games:**

**To remind the rebels that sometimes gender does matter on the end results, the tributes will have to kill each other until there is only gender left. For example, if there are 3 boys left, they will all be victors. But if there are 8 girls left, they will all be victors.**

**So there's the QQ announcement! Tell me what you think about it! **

**Review please! ;)**


	4. Reapings:District One

Reapings

District One

* * *

Lust Delacroix

I rush away from the alley way where I got lucky, while some girl did not. Amethyst, was that it? Or Amy? Anyway, I run now, holding Amethyst/Amy's money. I stop running near the stores, and check out the money. Almost one hundred dollars. Sweet.

The bell rings, indicating that the reapings are near. I put the money in my pocket and head to the reapings. I straighten my clothes and walk quickly to the reapings. I am volunteering this year. I want the fortune and more fame. Let's face it, everyone loves me in the District.

The escort, Rose Diwiddle mounts the stage and reads the Treaty of Treason in a very high pitched voice. She's only 18, and actually quiet hot. She hasn't gotten any alterations, only dyed blonde highlights into her natural light brown hair.

"Let's choose the female tribute!" She exclaims. But before she chooses a name, hundreds of girls hands raise up shouting "I volunteer!" After much struggle, one girl manages to get up to the stage. A girl who looks vaguely familiar.

"What is your name, dear?" Rose asks.

"Amethyst Raine, and I will win these Games!" She exclaims into the mic. Amethyst! That's that girl who I got the money from this morning. Shit.

"That's lovely dear! Now let's choose our boy tribute!" Rose has the sense not to even walk over to the boys reaping bowl when hundreds of boys volunteer. I manage to push my way to the top of the stage first, thank god.

"Hello sir, what is your name?" Rose hands me the mic.

"Lust Delacroix, and I plan on winning!" I say into the mic. I look at Amethyst and she recognizes me, I can tell. She flips me the bird and I roll my eyes. Let's see how far she'll get with that finger in the arena.

* * *

Amethyst Raine

I go home after my…. experience in the alleyway. I thought that guy loved me. Turns out, he's a thief. How could I be so stupid? _I'm_ supposed to be the one tricking, not being tricked. But he was just so god damn sexy….

I take a shower, rinsing the boy away, and change into a simple black sleeveless dress. I put my long brown hair in a bun and touch up on my makeup. I stop by my friend Kayly's house on the way to the reapings, but she had already left. I get to the square and sign into the reapings as the escort makes her way to the stage. Rose Diwiddle. This is her first and hopefully last year as a escort. Her voice is high pitched, she is loud. The only good thing about her is she isn't too alliterated. Unlike last years escort, Sammi Lalvey. Thank god she retired.

"Let's choose our female tribute!" Rose shouts. Many girls raise their hand to volunteer, but I get to the stage first. Rose asks my name.

"Amethyst Raine, and I will win these Games!" I exclaim. I'm glad I am the tribute for this year. With the Quarter Quell and all, the chances of me returning home are that much higher. Us girls will kick those guy's assess.

I'm still lost in thought when the boy tribute appears on stage, and I am shocked on who it is. Apparently his name is Lust Delacroix. Lust is the guy who got my money this morning. We'll, he took my money, I'll take his head with my sword. Fair deal.

I show him my middle finger before we shake hands, then we are taken to the Justice Building to say our goodbyes. My mother is the first to visit. She pulls me into a hug immediately.

"I am so proud of you Amethyst. You're father would be too." I hug her back. I fight back the tears, and I know she's doing the same. Talking about dad does that to us. More my mother, since I never met him. My mother reviews some tricks and strategies with me before she is escorted out. Then, Kayly walks in.

"Nice job on winning the fight for the volunteer this year." I smile.

"Thanks. You will next year." She smiles. We are training buddies. It's gonna be hard for her to watch me go, and I know next year it'll be the same. I walk over and hug her before the Peacekeeper comes. Then, in less than a minute, another Peacekeeper comes and leads me to the train. And I take one last look at District One.

I'll be glad to return home after the Games.

* * *

**So what did ya think? I know it's been more than 3-5 days. I promise I'll have the next chapter out by the end of next week. If I don't, feel free to send me angry PMs and reviews.**

**Oh, and I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. The rest won't be this short, I promise. :D**

**Also, please vote for the poll on my profile! Thanks!**

**Please review! :D **


	5. Reapings:District Two

Reapings

District Two

* * *

Logan Huntzberger

I slice and dice the tribute up with my sword. I decapitate one, then turn and impale another. I pull out the sword and put it down. I walk up to Colin and he throws me a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I say, opening the bottle and taking large gulps.

"Welcome." Colin says.

"Wassup!" I hear Finn say from across the gym.

"Hey bro." I say as he sits down.

"You volunteering?" Finn asks. I nod and take another gulp of water.

"I can win. Been training long enough. Plus, it's my last chance, since I'm 18." I respond, finishing off my bottle of water. I pick up a towel and wipe the sweat off of my forehead. "I wanted to volunteer last year, but that kid, Jason or something, beat me to it."

"I remember him. He got to the final three." Colin says. "The girl from Four, Julie, killed him though. I remember that. And that snob from One won. Pearl, or something? I dunno."

"Hey Logan, dad wants you home now." I hear the familiar voice of Honor, my older sister. I'm really close to her, but our dad hates her because she never volunteered when she could. Our dad wants us to be just like him, but she didn't want to fight to the death. Dad never really forgave her.

"Ok, I'm coming." I say, putting down my towel. "Head to the reapings without me, I'm gonna walk with Honor. Ok?" I say to Colin and Finn. They nod in understanding and leave to head to their house. Honor and I get home and I change into my reaping clothes, eat a quick lunch, and head to the square with my family. We don't speak until I am about to separate from my family, my father whispers in my ear.

"You better volunteer this year." I nod and sign into the reapings. I take a deep breathe, knowing I can't fail my father.

* * *

Drew VonMorton

"Girl, it's so true!" I exclaim to Samantha, my best friend. Well, kind of my only friend. Most people feel awkward around me. I don't get it! I mean, I know I'm a…

"It's not!" exclaims Samantha, breaking me from my train of thought.

"Ok, whatever, you keep believing that." I say. rolling my eyes.

"Hey, I need to go home and change. Wanna come and help?" Sam asks. I shake my head.

"Nah man, can't. Gotta change to. See you at the reapings, k?" I say. Sam nods and we head in opposite directions. I sometimes with I was Sam's sibling. Her parents accept her for the way she is. My parents don't like to be seen with me.

I walk inside and as usual, my parents aren't home. Must be avoiding me. That's normal. I go upstairs and slip into a pink blouse and black slacks. They're a little snug on me, but I'll survive.

I put on extra makeup in my bathroom and shave all the hair off my face. There. I look pretty.

I walk to the reapings alone, ignoring the stares I get every once in a while. Seriously? Is it so bad to be a transexual person in this world? Guess so.

I sign into the reapings and head to my section, the 17 year old section. The escort mounts the stage, her name is Amie Lee. She is super tall, almost 6 feet and has dark curly blue hair and light blue eyes. Her skin seems to glow. It's pretty cool.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman! I hope you are as excited for the 125th Hunger Games as I am! Alright, let's choose our female tribute first!" She says without breathing. Amie certainly talks fast. She skips over to the reaping bowl and picks a slip of paper. She skips over to the podium and reads the name loud and clear.

"Drew VonMorton!" She says so fast that it takes a few seconds to register in my brain. The name. My name.

I don't move at first, I expect someone to volunteer, but no one does. I begin walking up to the stage and it clicks. No one is going to volunteer for me. I'm different. They _want_ to see me die.

Well I'll prove them. I can be different _and_ famous. And how will I achieve that? Simple.

Winning.

* * *

**HAI! Sooooooooooo how was it? Did ya like it? No? You think I should just die? WELL I LOVE YOU TOO!**

**Sorry, I'm tired. So I act drunk. Yeah.**

**Sorry it's short! I didn't plan it to be this short, but I went a little brain dead and I needed to get a chapter out. Sorry! :(**

**Also, I made a trailer for the 45th Hunger Games! Link is on my profile! Please check it out! :D If you can't find it, PM me and I'll send you the link! (;))**

**Please review! And vote for the poll on my profile! I need someone to break the tie! Thanks! :D**


	6. Reapings:District Three

Reapings

District Three

* * *

Gabriel Zechnas

I take out gears in the machine and hand them to Christina, one of the girls I work with. I glance at the gears to make sure the rest of them are in good condition. They are.

I clock out and head home. I shower the dirt off my body and proceed to get dressed. Nothing too fancy, old t-shirt and some pants. We aren't the richest in the District.

I run into Melisa when I leave my room.

"Hey bro. You nervous?" She asks. I nod in response. I'm not that social.

"Don't be, you won't be reaped. I promise." She smiles, pats my shoulder, and goes into the bathroom to brush her black hair that is similar to mine.

I head downstairs, narrowly avoiding my parents, and head down the long dirt road to the reapings.

It's a shame they have to host a Hunger games every year.

I sign in and wait, surrounded by other boys my age, not making eye contact with them. I tend to keep to myself.

The escort hops up to the stage.

"Hello District Three, and welcome to the reapings. I am Zoey Bailor, and I will escort two tributes to the Capitol, where they will represent District Three in a fight to the death." Zoey says calmly. She is one of the more normal escort District Three has seen. Dirty blonde hair with pink highlights, and purple eyes, that used to be brown.

"Let's choose our female tribute first. The lucky lady is….Chip Merrick. Please come to the stage."

There's a scream from the crowd, followed by loud crying. That must be Chip.

Peacekeepers literally drag Chip to the stage. She stands in her spot, hyperventilating and crying. Poor girl.

"Congratulations Chip." Zoey says, ignoring her tears. Our lucky male tribute is….Gabriel Zechnas. Please come to the stage." My body freezes. I close my eyes. My life flashes before me. I hear the too familiar cries of my sister. I open my eyes and walk up to the stage, determined not to look at my crying sister. I'll start crying too.

I know my chances are slim, slimmer than the Careers who've trained for this, but I will try. Or at least finish with a bang.

At least, that's what I hope.

* * *

Chip Merrick

"Get up Chip!" Jasmine shouts from the doorway. She throws clothes at me, and I scream as they come in contact with me. I open my eyes and look around.

"Calm down, gosh." Jasmine says under her breathe, but loud enough for me to hear her. I get off of my really small bed and change into the clothes Jasmine gave me. A blue dress and white flats. Reaping clothes.

I change in the bathroom, then do my hair. I put my black hair up in a white bow that I've had since I had parents, and head downstairs for breakfast.

I go into the kitchen and sit down at the table.

"Did Ms. Abbie get new chairs?" I ask Jasmine as I sit down in the chair. She shakes her head. I hold my head as a my head begins pounding, again.

"No Chip, she didn't. Just your AIWS again." Jasmine rolls her eyes and begins to eat. I do too, but the fork gets too big and eventually I just get up and leave for the reapings. I sign in, wincing when they draw blood, almost passing out, then being roped off in my section. Most of the girls look at me like I'm a freak. Which I am.

Hello District Three, and welcome to the reapings. I am Zoey Bailor…"I tune Zoey out, daydreaming. I come back to reality, sort of, when Zoey begins to read the girls name.

"Chip Merrick. Please come to the stage." Reality hits me, hard. The stage grows and I shrink. I start crying and screaming as two Peacekeepers drag me up to the stage. I tune out the rest of what Zoey says, and I try to die down my tears a little.

The boy is chosen and we are taken into the Justice Building. My crying has stopped, but my eyes are puffy red.

I sit in the room, alone. Most tributes would have their friends visiting them, but I don't have any. My body goes back to regular size, as I sit with my head on my lap until the Peacekeepers take us to the train station.

Goodbye District Three. I will probably never see you again.

* * *

**I finished this when I wanted to, yay! I know it sucks and it's short, but I really haven't been feeling myself when it comes to writing. Well, please review anyway! I'll work on Day Five tomorrow, and try to have it out the next day. Don't quote me on that.**

**Also, go spam Bowserboy129's PM box until he sends me his tribute from Five! I need it soon!**

**Thanks y'all!**


	7. Reapings:District Four

Reapings

District Four

* * *

Kai Mesi

I throw the trident at the dummy and it pierces it's neck. I run and grab the trident, pull it out, then throw it across the room at another dummy. Nadia claps from the side.

"Good job Kai!"

"Well," I flip my chestnut colored hair "I am that good." I flash a smile at her and she laughs. I grab a towel from the cart and wipe the sweat off of my body. I throw the towel in the basket labeled "Used towels" and leave the training center with Nadia. We walk down the gravel road to my house.

"Meet me at the reapings?" Nadia turns to face me. I nod, and she hugs me. "Good luck." She whispers into my ear, then skips down the road to her house. I open the door and head upstairs to my room. I change into some nice clothes for the reapings, brush my hair and teeth, and go downstairs to get some final advice from my brother.

I sit at the table and he shortly joins me.

"Alright Kai, you are volunteering this year. You need to win. Here's some advice; join up with the Careers, gain their trust, and backstab them when they aren't prepared. If you do that, you'll be home in no time." Dylan pats me on the shoulder and I nod.

We leave for the reapings and separate when we get there. I don't see Nadia at the sign in table, and since the mayor begins his speech, I just sign in. She'll say goodbye to me in the Justice Building.

The mayor begins his speech and I sort of pay attention. It's hard to when it's the same speech every year.

The escort draws my attention back to the stage though. She's _super_ hot.

"Welcome to the reapings! Oh, I'm so excited, are you excited? I know I am! My name is Elizabetta Stephine and I love this!" She has blonde hair with red highlights, they don't look natural, but they look good on her. She has sea green eyes….sexy.

"We shall choose the girl tribute for this year, oh aren't you guys so happy! This is my favorite time of year!" She smiles and hops over to the girls reaping bowl. She doesn't get a chance to pick a name when a girl shouts to volunteer. She walks up to the stage.

"Yay! A volunteer! What's your name, dearie?"

"Alga Deacon." She says calmly.

"What a great name! Alright, let's choose the…."

"I volunteer!" I shout, rushing to the stage.

"Great dearie! What's your name?"

"Kai, Kai Mesi."

* * *

Alga Deacon

"Don't do it Alga, don't do it-" I shove Jay off of the cliff, despite his pleading. I laugh as he hits the water. I feel someone push me from behind, and I fall in on top of Jay. Dustin jumps in after me.

We laugh and swim for another two hours or so before we get out and just lay on the beach. My father would want me to train right now, since it is the reapings, but today I'd rather just hang with my friends. I won't see them for a while, so why not? I wish my dad and I got along better. He wants me to be more serious, and my mom wants me to be more "lady like", instead of hanging with boys all day. Oh well.

"So Alga, are you going to volunteer?" I turn my head to Jackson and nod.

"Oooo, for the reapings, are you going to wear, a _dress?_" James and the other boys laugh at the thought of me wearing one. I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"Hell no James. I convinced my mother just to let me go in a skirt." They laugh even harder. I smack James, but laugh too. I hate dresses, I hate skirts. I never wear them unless my mother makes me, which is only on the day of the reapings.

"Well, I better go home and shower for the reapings. Mom would kill me if I didn't." I roll my eyes, as it doesn't matter to me whether I shower or not.

I get home, shower, washing all the salt and sand off of my body, and change into some clothes my mother laid out. A light green blouse and a denim skirt.

I brush my hair and head downstairs. No one's there, so I just leave. I sign in at the reapings and listen to the mayor's speech and the esxort's babbles.

"We shall choose the girl tribute for this year, oh aren't you guys so happy! This is my favorite time of year!" This is it.

"I volunteer!" I rush to the stage. The escort proceeds to ask me my name.

"Alga Deacon." She babbles some more and a boy volunteers. We shake hands and turn to the audience.

I'm going to miss District Four.

* * *

**HOLY SHIT I'M NOT DEAD! I am sooooo sorry guys. I go back to school in three days…. :'( Which also means, updates will come much slower…maybe one every week-other week? I'm sorry, I've been super busy.**

**Please review! I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I'll try my hardest to get an update to the 30th Hunger Games before the end of next week. I'll write a lot this weekend!**

**Also, please go vote on the poll on my profile! And review! Thanks! :)**


	8. Reapings:District Five

Reapings

District Five

* * *

James Remmy

I sit on the grass and watch people pass by. It's the reaping day, and I really have nothing better to do. Home isn't an option, family isn't an option, friends aren't an option. Being alone seems to suit me just fine.

I really wish I didn't have to go to the reapings. I'm not going to get reaped. Hopefully Matt will. He annoys me day and night and never gets caught. Mom doesn't really pay attention to him and Dad spends his energy yelling at me. That's why I prefer to stay alone.

I look at my old watch. 1pm. I should go to the reapings, I'd get in trouble with the Peacekeepers if I didn't. That wouldn't be good.

I go home run into Dad as I turn the corner. He spills his cup of water all over his reaping clothes.

"Damnit James, what have I told you about being cautious!" He throws his cup down and grabs a towel from the kitchen.

"Now I have to change again and we're already late! This is all your damn fault! Can't you just stay out of people's ways for once?" He yells and rolls his eyes.

"Dad, it is NOT my fault! I didn't see you there, ok? I'm sorry, but it's just clothes and water. _It will dry._"

"Don't back-sass me! You need to learn respect, because when you turn 18 and start working you're going to have a hard damn time respecting your co-workers and boss if you can't even respect me!"

"It goes both ways Dad! I can't respect you if you can't respect me!" I shout. I storm out of the room, out of the house, and go to the reapings. I zip up my green sweat shirt, to cover my brown t-shirt. I'll figure out a way to get my father back after the reapings. Let's just hope they can move quickly.

"Hey tributes. Welcome to the reapings. We are going to choose the girl first. Please clap." The escort says as I take my spot in the sea of children. Some people clap and some don't while the escort, Bubba PiGorden, draws and reads the girl tributes name.

"Rellia Getrol!" A girl comes out from the 17 year old section who looks like she is about to burst out crying. Even though I've never met here, I can already tell she's a treat. Looks too untrustworthy.

"And the boy tribute is…Geoff MicAngelo!" As a boy starts to go to the stage, I realize, this is my chance. My chance to escape hell, aka, home. I wouldn't have to deal with my family again, and they wouldn't have to deal with me….

"I volunteer!" I shout as the boy gets to the stairs. I get up to the stage before him and stand there, happy with my decision.

What do you have to say to that, dad?

* * *

Rellia Getrol

I wake up from the sun shining on my face. I get up and rub my tired green eyes. My alarm clock says it's 9am.

I go shower, dry and brush my brown hair. I change into reaping clothes, a pale yellow dress. I put m hair up in a braid and sigh. Two more years of the reapings. Two more years of anguish, standing there, praying the name is anything but yours.

The knocking at the door makes me jump out of my skin, but I realize it's just Simoni and Grilo. They're lucky. This is Simoni's last year and Grilo is already 19.

"Hey." I say, answering the door with a smile.

"Hey girl. You ready to head out to the reapings?" Simoni asks, smiling back. I nod and shut the door, not even worrying about my mother. We aren't….the best of friends, you could say.

We line up to sign in and split up from Grilo, who goes with the other older kids and adults around the perimeter. They take our blood and we are taken to our age sections. I look around at the other nervous kids. Let's just pray it's one of them, and not me.

I'm still praying I won't be reaped when the mayor finishes his speech and the escort, who makes boring people look exciting, starts talking. I tune out and only tune back in when she goes to draw a name. I hold my breathe and pray it isn't me.

"Rellia Getrol." Is what I hear when my heart beats so hard I think it might pump out of my chest. I slowly make my way to the stage, trying to ignore Simoni and Grilo's reactions. Looking at them will make me hurt more.

I shake hands with a boy, who volunteered for some reason, and face the audience, making sure to only look at the sky.

I will come home. I'll make sure I will.

* * *

**Zoe's back! Zoe's written! Zoe's gonna go take a nap!**

**So what did you think of the chapter? I am so tired from adjusting to school….I went from going to sleep at 4am and getting up at 2pm, to going to sleep at 10pm and waking up at 6:30am…no gusto, Zoe is a night owl. Zoe likes sleep. Zoe needs sleep. Zoe's gonna stop talking in third person.**

**So anyway, what did you think of this chapter? It's really bad isn't it? Yeah, I know, but my excuse that I will stick with? School. Too much homework for the first two days….**

**I'm going to stop ranting because I'm sure all of you want to pick up a pencil and stab my eyes out. Please review! And please don't stab me with a pencil! And please vote for the poll on my profile! And please give me a cookie! :D **

**Thanks y'all! Jesus I ramble a lot :/ Who actually read all of that? 19.5 brownie points for you if you did! :D (andnowyouaregoingbacktoreadi tsoyoucanget19.5browniepoints:p)**


	9. Reapings:District Six

Reapings

District Six

* * *

Ren Shay

I run around outside, escaping from Calla. She looks so innocent, but she's fierce and fast when she needs to be. She chases me around the backyard for about 10 minutes before I trip on a branch. She straddles me and I struggle to get up.

"I gotcha!" She laughs, holding me down. Yup. Caught by a girl. Even worse, caught by my twin sister.

"Yeah you did, you've bragged about it, now let me up!" I say, struggling to regain my footing. But she doesn't move.

"Um, who is awesome?" She asks.

"You, Calla." I struggle some more.

"And who can kick your ass whenever they want?" She asks.

"YOU, Calla."

"No need to raise your voice, I was just making sure you remembered." She laughs and stands up. I brush the grass off of my shirt and give her a little shove. Oh, twins.

"Hey guys, Mom wants us to get ready for the reapings." Kenzie says from the doorway. We nod and run inside. Calla showers first, then I shower. I change into a dark green dress shirt and some black pants. I brush my still wet light brown hair.

Calla and I eat lunch before we walk to the reapings.

It's amazing how in less than a few hours, everything changes. Your family becomes more reserved, sometimes more distant, you wait in angst, praying the tribute isn't you, or your brother, or your sister, or your friend, or even your neighbor. You don't want anyone to be a tribute. Sadly, it is what it is.

Calla and I sign in and take our spots. We stand there together, just kind of standing. This is really the only day of the year Calla never talks. She just stands there, emotionless, speechless. She really hates the reapings. I hate them too, but Calla despises them. I'm not sure why, but I wouldn't dare to ask.

"Lili Pink is in the district!" Lili shouts into the mic. I roll my eyes as she continues with her speech.

"We shall now choose the lucky male and female tribute for this year's Hunger Games!" Only a few people clap as she chooses a slip of paper

"Calla Shay, please, please come to the stage so we can meet you!" I freeze, and look at Calla. I see her gulp as she slowly walks through the kids to the stage. I see Kenzie look from the 16 year old section. She wants to volunteer, I can see it. But she can't. Calla would kill her.

Calla mounts the stage, still emotionless.

How does she do it?

* * *

Calla Shay

I love putting Ren back in his place. Guys think they're sooo superior, can control girls and use them like slaves. I say hell no, I'm my own woman, and just beat the shit out of any guy that messes with me. Ren's not a wimp, he can defend himself, but he knows better than to mess with me. Especially at reapings…

I hate the reapings, I just hate them. Words can't describe how much pain they bring me every year. Just because I've only been eligible for the reapings for two years, since this is my third year, doesn't mean I don't hate them very much. No one really understands why, cause most people never bothered to listen. So I just gave up trying to tell them and let them wonder.

I shower, after my little scuffle with Ren and change into a pink blouse and white skirt. I brush my straight light brown hair and go and eat with Ren and Kenzie. I head with Ren to the reapings.

I walk slowly there, as usual. But we eventually get there and sign in. I cringe as they take my blood, but as soon as they let me go I get to my section, with Ren. He looks at me and smiles, and I just nod. He's nervous, and I am too. But not like him. He's scared nervous. I'm nervous that this might just be the end for one of us. You might think it's the same, but it's not. I….I just hate this.

"The Treaty of Treason, written and signed…" is when I tune out of the mayors speech. It just makes me hate this even more. I roll my eyes as he introduces the escort. Lili Pink, the most obnoxious person_ever_.

"Lili Pink is in the district! We shall now choose the lucky male and female tribute for this year's Hunger Games!" I roll my eyes again but secretly pray it's not me or Kenzie. I would do well in the Games, but I just don't want to deal with the terror of it.

"Calla Shay, please please come to the stage so we can meet you!" I hold my breath and can almost hear my heart beating. I gulp and ignore Ren's stares and Kenzie's nervous glance as I walk up there. I put on my brave face and smile as I mount the stage.

"Welcome and congratulations! Alright, with that excitement over, let's choose the male tribute for this year's Hunger Games! Oh, I'm so excited!" I'm sure you are Lili…..I'm sure you are.

"Ren Shay! Oh mah gawd, relatives in the same year? This is extraordinary! Ren, please come to the stage!" My heart sinks to my stomach as I see Ren's pale face walking up to the stage. I look down at my feet so I can't see him anymore. I close my eyes. Maybe this will all go away. Maybe this nightmare will stop.

Yeah right.

* * *

**Sorry for the weeks delay, I wanted to get this out yesterday but Shadow, the cat in my profile pic, got sick :( So yeah. Fun**

**But what did you think of Ren and Calla? I tried to make them interesting, since they're my characters, but yeah. **

**Please review! Thanks! :D**


	10. Reapings:District Seven

Reapings

District Seven

* * *

Jason Fillery

Cadence, Lori and I walk around the fence that keeps us residents in District Seven prisoners. Usually at this time though, we would be working in the forests cutting down trees. But today we were let off because of the reapings. Lucky us.

The reapings, the worst thing in our world. I have only two more years of it, thank god. But I worry, not only about myself, but about Cadence. She is lucky, she hasn't had to deal with the pain and agony of the whole thing, but she will next year. And I won't be able to help her if she's reaped.

"Jas?" Cadence tugs at my shirt. I look down at her. "Can we go home? I need to shower." I nod, and look at Lori.

"Yeah, I'd better leave too. Father will be worried. I'll catch you later, Jason." She runs off into the distance and I wave. Cadence holds my hand as we walk home.

"Jas? You won't be reaped today, right?" Cadence looks up at me with her big eyes. I shake my head.

"No, I won't." _At least, I hope not._ I think to myself as we go inside our house. We head into the kitchen and say hello to Mom.

"Hey guys. How was your walk?" She asks.

"Fine." Cadence replies.

"Good. Why don't you two shower, eat lunch, and then we'll head to the reapings, ok?" We nod and rush upstairs before mom can make any more conversation with us. She's a social butterfly, unlike me.

I let Cadence shower first, and then I shower. I take my time, enjoying the warm water, a luxury we have here in Seven.

I get out and change, into a white button down and black pants. Cadence brings me a black tie that she likes, so I tie it on and I'm done.

"Wait, Jason, here." She stops me and hands me a small wooden item. I look at it. It's a carved leaf.

"Did you make this?" I ask, observing the woodwork. It's amazing. Cadence nods a little.

"Lori helped me get the wood, but I carved it." I smile at her and hug her.

"Thank you Cadence. I love it." I smile, pat her on the head, and then put it in a little pocket on my shirt. Then, we leave.

We walk down the stone road until we get close to the square. I give Cadence one more hug before we separate. I don't spot Lori in the crowd, so I just sign in and head to my section alone. I'll defiantly see her after the reapings. Unless the unspeakable happens.

"Hi. Reapings. Boy. Draw. Now." Kasi says, our very unsociable escort. I'm glad she makes it quick though.

"Jason Fillery. Stage. Come." What? That's not possible…I only had a few slips in there….

But I need to stay strong. For Lori. Cadence. For myself.

* * *

Raven Dowland

I hide in the trees, singing to the mockingjays. I've been doing this since about 7 this morning, been wandering around the forest, singing to the mockingjays, being with nature. It's the only thing we have left that the Capitol can't take away, and it's beautiful.

I can't stand being at home, the community home for that matter. Bryce and I live there, but I wish we didn't. I wish we lived in the woods. Maybe one day I can get us out here. But that day won't be today.

The sun hitting the middle of the sky lets me know it's noon. I slowly make my way to the community home, sneak in through the back and upstairs, like I was never gone. I quickly shower and change into a yellow dress. They tell me it used to be my mothers, so it brings me good luck.

I find Bryce downstairs watching TV, and I tap on his shoulders. He turns around and looks at me.

"Let's go to the reapings. I need to meet Ryder there." I say. He doesn't object. He heads upstairs and changes, then rushes out of the home with me.

We get halfway between the community home and the square when we run into Ryder.

"Hey Raven, Bryce."

"Sup, Ry?"

"Hey Ryder." I say, smiling a bit.

"Are you guys nervous?" He asks. Bryce and I nod.

"Well, good luck to the both of you. I'll see you after the reapings?" I nod and he gives me a thumbs up. We head to the square, sign in, and separate into our sections. I ignore the stares from the girls around me, who think I'm a freak, and start to daydream about the woods.

"Hi. Reapings. Boy. Draw. Now." Kasi, our lovely Capitol escort pulls me away from the hum of the mockingjays, the scent of the trees and the feel of the grass beneath my feet.

"Jason Fillery. Stage. Come." A very stricken boy walks towards the stage. I can hear a girl wailing from the crowd, which I am guessing is his sister.

"Reapings. Girl's draw. Now." I hear Kasi saying as I float back into the comfort of the woods, where I hear the mockingjays sing and the-

"Raven Dowland. Stage. Now." _That's you_, some small part of my brain recognises. But what was the point in going up there when I was safe and happy in the woods standing right here?

The girls have made a pathway to the stage for me but I'm not going. Well, I wasn't until I feel a sharp shove from the girl next to me,

"Get up there!" She hisses in my ear. So slowly, my feet find their way to the stage.

"Come, Raven Dowland. Hurry." Kasi repeats as I near the stage. I don't want to be on the stage. I don't want to be a tribute. I want to be in the woods.

I let my hair form a black curtain between myself and the rest of my District.

"Volunteers. Come." I manage to make out Kasi's words through my door of hair. No volunteers come. I am alone. All alone.

"Happy Hunger Games." Kasi drawls. Forming the first full sentence of the day, and that's only because she has to.

"Hands. Shake." Kasi orders and I turn to take the hand Jason Fillery has offered me.

I smile like a maniac because I'm not here. I'm dreaming. I must have fallen asleep in the woods, singing to the birds. Yes, that must be it, because if I were a tribute I would be screaming and crying because I don't want to die, not the way my parents did many years ago.

But despite this I am content as I am led through the doors of the justice building because I'm not here. I've flown away with the mockingjays.

* * *

**What did y'all think about it? I wouldnt have finished this today if it wasn't for the help of Dynamite-Dreams! She wrote the end of Ravens POV! Check out her stories! :D**

**Review! Thanks!**


	11. Reapings:District Eight

Reapings

District Eight

* * *

Fox Locksmith

I sit at the small wooden desk that sits in my room, with a sheet of paper in front of me, my brain trying to figure what I want to write.

I enjoy stories and books. I don't usually get time, what with working and all, but on the day of the reapings, I am happy. Writing from 6am-12pm, I love it. I wish it was an everyday thing. Sadly, it isn't.

I look at my small, screen cracked, clock. 11:49. Only eleven more minutes of peace. Dammit.

I'll have time after the reapings, at least. Unless of corse, I'm reaped. But let's hope that doesn't happen.

There's a quiet knock at my door. "Come in." I say, annoyed that someone would dare to interrupt me while I write. I look up, and see who it is. James.

"Hey Fox." He says quietly.

"Hey James, what are you doing here?" I ask, befuddled that he would come now, of all days. I would think he would be home, getting ready, being with family.

"Just wanted to say good luck, and you know, stuff." He says, looking away from me. He reaches in his pocket and tosses me a small white ring. I catch it and examine it. It's his brother's old ring. It's really nice.

"You want me to have this?" I ask, looking up from the ring to him. He nods.

"Well, I better get going. Good luck at the reapings, ok?" I nod, and he leaves.

12:01, my clock reads. I get up, slip the ring on, then go shower. I but on my reaping clothes, a white button down shirt, dress pants, and a red tie.

I skip lunch. Not that hungry.

On the way to the reapings, I accidentally run into a girl, whom I recognize.

"Watch where you're going!" She exclaims.

"I'm so sorry Hanna, I didn't see you." I smile my winning smile, and she smiles back.

"Oh, hi Fox. I'm sorry, I overreacted."

"It's alright. Good luck today." I walk away to sign into the reapings. I take my spot, crowded with a bunch of other 18 year olds.

"The reapings are an amazing time, where friendships can be made, and people can fall in love." The escort, Breatha Lain says into the microphone. She won't shut up about friendships and romance. I swear she was dropped at birth.

"Let's choose the two tributes, who will hopefully fall in love, win, and bring home the money." She smiles again, and struts over to the girls reaping bowl. She chooses a name.

"Roslyn Hinder, oh what a magnificent name. Please come to the stage." A beautiful girl comes up to the stage. I can't get my eyes off of her. When she mounts the stage, she spits into the audience. Some people groan, and some laugh.

"That was not lady-like!" Breatha scolds Roslyn. Roslyn just rolls her eyes, as Breatha goes and gets a boys name.

"Fox Locksmith!" I freeze, gulp, and slowly walk up to the stage.

Anger fills me. They can't do this to me! They can't take me from my family, my sisters! I squirm at the Peacekeepers drag me up to the stage.

"No! No!" I scream as four of them pull me up. I turn around, find James in the crowd.

"James! Take care of them!" I shout. He nods in understand meant as I take my spot on the stage.

God help me.

* * *

Roslyn Hinder

I walk down the street, doing absolutely nothing. Well, I'm waiting. Waiting for the reapings. Hours and hours of hell, basically.

"ROSLYN!" A familiar voice shouts from behind me. A force tackles me to the ground.

"Son of a bitc-Kyle! What the hell are you doing?" I push him off of me.

"What? What did I do?" Kyle asks, from behind me.

"Shut up Kyle, you know you two look a lot a like." I push Damon back on the floor, as he tries to stand up. My friends, twins, Kyle and Damon, love to shit with me. They love to tick me off, no matter now much I tell them to stop.

"I'm going home to change." I push past them as they continue to laugh.

I get home, shower, and change into a black strapless dress that my dad laid out for me. Then, I leave for the reapings.

I sign in, and as I head to my spot, two people come up behind me and hug me. The twins again.

"Get off of me!" I try to pry them off but it doesn't work.

"We just wanted to say good luck." Kyle says.

"Yeah! A little luck won't hurt." Damon smiles and they let go. I flick them both in the head as I head to my section.

"The reapings are an amazing time, where friendships can be made, and people can fall in love." The escort says. I roll my eyes throughout her whole speech about love and shit.

"Roslyn Hinder," Is all I hear before I sigh and roll my eyes. Of course it's me. Of course.

I get to the stage and spit on the crowd. They groan, Breatha scolds me, and I just chuckle.

Gotta have a little fun before you die, you know?

* * *

**So so so so sooooo sorry this took a while! I was going to write Friday, but Six Flags happened! It was fun! (Iregretnothing)**

**Please review! Both these tributes were…..interesting, weren't they? ;) **

**Thanks! :D**


	12. Reapings:District Nine

Reapings

District Nine

* * *

Jasper Cross

I lay on the grass, watching the clouds go by, singing to myself.

_"Watch her how she flew, deep within the blue." _Zoey's favorite song. I used to sing it to her when she was little, or when she was sick.

_"A day out from the county I.C.U."_ I hear little footsteps in the grass, and I look up and see Zoey. She must've heard me signing.

_"There's nothing you can do, someone gently says to you. The doctor says that now it won't be long."_ She sings that part.

_"I try and live up 'til the moment, and I hope that I don't blow it. And what is it in me that she hears?" _I sit up and hug her.

"Jasper, is it the reap..reapin.."

"Reapings." I say, giggling because she can't pronounce it correctly. "Yeah, that's today." I sadly say. Zoey doesn't know much about the reapings, or the Hunger Games, I don't let her watch. But she does know that two kids leave the District each year, and usually never come back.

"Are you going to leave this year?" She asks, looking at me with her big blue eyes, the same color as mine.

"No, I won't." I smile, patting her. "I hope not." I say, under my breathe.

_"It's just a song she likes, little arms around my neck. And a dying girl whispers in my ear." _Zoey still continues the song. I smile, standing up, and pick her up.

"Are you two singing again?!" I hear the too familiar shouts of my father, from the back door of our house. Our father hates it when we sing.

"No father." Zoey quickly responds. She's scared of him, she never wants to get either of us in trouble.

"Good! Now come inside and get ready for the reapings!" He slams the door shut.

"Jasper, why doesn't dad like our singing?" Zoey asks as we head to our house in Victors Village.

"He….doesn't think it would help us if we had to leave at the reapings." I say. Dad is a Victor, and he wants both Zoey and I to be training incase we are reaped. I don't even want to worry about it, especially with Zoey. She's too young.

"Oh." Is all Zoey says until we get back to the house. I help her change and then change myself. A red button up shirt and a black tie with some pants. Nothing too fancy, right?

I eat with Zoey, quickly, then we head off towards the reapings.

"Jasper!" I sigh as I hear Ashley's voice.

"Hey babe." I try to hug her but she pushes me away.

"Don't touch me! Do you know how long it took me to get ready?"

"Yeah, sorry. Forgot." I say, just walking away from her to sign in. I sign in and Zoey goes and joins her six year old friends and their parents. I get escorted to our sections and we wait. Mayor Carlton says his speech about the Treaty of Treason and the Dark Days, or whatever they're called. Then, Annie Polash mounts the stage.

"Art thou readth for la reapinths?" She asks, trying to be as fancy as she can. But she just sounds ridiculous.

"Ladeth first." She walks slowly and properly over to the girls reaping bowl.

"Zlato Hrana, art thou maketh your way up to la stageth?" A girl mounts the stage, and I see no emotion on her face.

"Congrath thou." She claps. "Gentlemen timeth." I pray it's not me as she chooses a slip of paper.

"Gavin Hanes." My heart drops. Gavin? Drakes little brother, he might as well be my little brother. I love him so much. Drake can't fight in the Games, he has the rest of his family to look out for.

"I volunteer!" I gasp, making my way up to the stage. I see the sorrow in Gavin's eyes. _It's ok_ I mouth to him.

"Congrats! " Annie says, clapping more.

When will this nightmare end?

* * *

Zlato Hran

"Zlato!" I hear my Father's voice before I've even reached the door. "Where the heck were you?!" His voice rings as I step into the house.

"Out." Was my curt reply. He doesn't need to know I'd been with Bronca all night. Most Dads' weren't supposed to like the idea of giving their daughters up. I figure that my Father is not 'most Dads' because he certainly doesn't seem to want me here.

"Out?!" He screams at me, sending a cup. He seems to have simmered down by the times he asks "Did you cook me breakfast?"

"No." I answer.

"Did you do my laundry?"

"No." I answer, more quietly this time.

"Have you been to the market?"

"No."

"Well, what the hell are you doing here?! Get out and sort it! You're worthless Zlato, good for

absolutely nothing!" He tells me harshly. As if I don't hear it on a regular basis. I love you too Dad.

I think of a million retorts I could have replied with at that moment. But I've learnt not to bother, because all that changes is my workload, and suddenly, he can think of a whole lot more jobs for me to do.

"Morning all!" My brother's cheery voice sounds out of place in the tense atmosphere surrounding the house, "Keep the noise down next time, will you?" He says mildly, "I can hear you two from down the street!" He laughs, he finds our arguments amusing. Or rather our Dad's side of the argument. Emico is really the only person that ever sticks up for me.

I wait for Dad to explode, he always does. He's like a time bomb, ticking until the countdown finishes, when that happens you don't want to be anywhere near him. But apparently the times never got to zero because my Father's sulky answer is "Whatever."

Emico rolls his eyes at the bald, lazy, old man sagged into the chair. I sometimes wonder how Emico and I could possibly be related to him. Our hair is blonde; he can barely scrape a few grey hairs. We have tanned skin; he's as pale as a ghost. The only feature that resembles me in his aged, wrinkled face is his eyes. Hazel with flecks of gold. His only distinguishing quality.

"Let's get you ready for the reapings, hm?" Emico says a hint of fear behind the smile pulled across his lips.

"Emico." I say, "They choose two kids die, I really don't think it's an occasion for dressing up." He shrugs, not bothering to argue. "Let's go."

We get to the reapings with just enough time for Srerbeo to come and wish us luck. We've been friends ever since we were little, despite the one year age gap. She wasn't in the reaping bowl this year, you can see that by the manic smile she had glued to her face.

"It'll be fine, you'll see Zlato! I'll see you afterwards!" She gushes, before taking off with my brother to watch with the other families.

I join the 18 year old section quickly. These are my last reapings. If karma wants to have me dead, it's his last chance.

"Art thou readth for la reapinths?" Our escort, Annie Polash asks. I worry about her sometimes. She's a special piece of work. "Ladeth first." She tells us. Prolonging her steps to the reaping bowl dramatically. I can see why she's an escort and not an actress.

"Zlato Hrana, art thou maketh your way up to la stageth?" Of course it's me. I make my way up to the stage, keeping my face void of emotion.

It's hard to do when I can see Emico's green eyes looking up at me in horror, Srerbro's happy smile transformed into one of utter disbelief. But I also see my Dad. And it's his tiny smirk that keeps my face as hard as iron and my lips clamped together. This is how I'd do it. This is how I'd show him that I wasn't worthless, how I wasn't some toy he could play with for his own amusement.

And that is why by the time I shake the male tribute's hand I am smiling, because I'd make him sit up and take notice of me. You can't really ignore a Hunger Games victor.

* * *

**HEY HEY HEY THERE! Wazzup homies? No response necessary.**

**So, if you wanna be cool and look up the song that Jason was singing, it's called _Annie _by Vanessa Carlton.**

**ALSO ALSO ALSO...This wouldn't have been finished if not for one of mah lovely betas, Dynamite-Dreams! She is amazing and wrote all of Zlato's POV, I just changed like, two words. SO THANK HER! :D **

**Also, this chapter is last weeks chapter, so I'm going to try to get District Ten out by the end of this week. **

**And please vote for the poll on my profile! :D **

**Thanks! Review! :D**


	13. Reapings:District Ten

Reapings

District Ten

* * *

Connor Drake

I walk down the dirt streets of the markets, looking for someone to trade with. I have a rabbit and two fat squirrels to trade, the other two squirrels are for lunch today before the reapings.

The reapings, when the tension is high, lives are at stake. I hate it. My life on the line, with my siblings. The Hunger Games are a terrible thing.

I trade the rabbit for some milk and the two squirrels for clothes and strawberries.

I get home and I'm greeted by my two brothers and sister.

"Hey Connor! What's that?" Solange asks me.

"Food and clothes." I hand them to her and she squeals.

"Yay!" Quinn exclaims, clapping and hugging me.

"You are a great older brother." Solange hugs me too. I smile.

"I'm going to change and get ready for the reapings." I say, headed to my shared room with Quinn. I put on a white nice shirt and pants. I roll up the sleeves to my shirt and brush my brown hair. Then, I leave for the reapings.

The birds chirp and the mockingjays sing as children sign in, get roped off like animals in their specific age group. That's the reapings for ya.

"Sup homies!" Courtney says into the microphone, very loudly and obnoxiously. She walks over to the girls bowl and draws a name before she even introduces herself.

"Calsta Woodshock, swag out playah!" She says, indicating that she wants Calsta to come to the stage. I see Calsta come out from the 16 year old section. Her shocked face turns to happiness, but back to sadness as she mounts the stage. I see tears fall from her blue eyes. I feel bad for her. I feel bad for any tribute that's reaped for these horrid Games.

Before I know it, Courtney is already choosing the boy name. I hold my breathe.

"Connor Drake, swag! YOLO!" She says, making even less sense. But I register my name. I register the fact I will be dead in a week. But I compose myself, and mount the stage.

* * *

Calsta Woodshock

I run through the fields with Kenzie.

"Wait for me!" She exclaims, when I'm almost 10 yards in front of her. I skid to a stop and let her catch up to me. She pushes her glasses up and takes a breathe.

"I don't know _how_ you have this much energy, Calsta." Kenzie smiles, laughing. It's true, I have more energy than the average teen. I don't necessarily understand it, but it doesn't bother me.

"Whatever!" I laugh, doing a cartwheel, but falling on my butt. Kenzie starts laughing. We both stop laughing when we hear a bell.

"It's the reaping bell." Kenzie's happiness fades. The reapings is really the only time that I ever really feel sadness. I stand up.

"Don't worry, you aren't going to be reaped." I put my hands on her shoulders.

"How do you know?" She asks.

"I just do." I respond. "I need to go home and change. I'll meet you at the reapings." I run off towards my house. I shower a quick shower, and change into a white, tattered dress with spaghetti straps. It's one of the only nice things I have. Saved for _special_ events like this.

I eat a sandwich my mother left out for me before leaving for the reapings. I walk alongside many other kids my age, younger, and older. All terrified, hoping the name won't be theirs.

I sign in and head to my age category. Kenzie joins me a few minutes later.

"Good luck." She whispers into my ear.

"You too." I say as Mayor Taft says his speech. Then, he introduces Courtney.

"Sup homies!" She tries to do a cool hand gesture, but fails. She needs to stop trying to be cool, because honestly, she's not that cool.

She smiles, and picks a name from the girls reaping bowl. _Please don't be me._ I think to myself.

"Calsta Woodshock, swag out playah!" Oh shit, oh no. My….my name.

I see Kenzie's sad, angry, scared face as I get up to the stage. I smile, trying to not show my sadness or how scared I am. It doesn't work, because by the time I mount the stage. The rest of the day is a blur, I just can barley form a thought.

_I need to win._

* * *

**It's not funny how tired I was when I wrote this, so there are probably many mistakes :/ I was so tired I forgot how to spell "specific". I'm amazing :/**

**So...the poll on my profile needs some votes...It'll end after District Twelve's reapings are posted. So vote away!**

**Please review! Sorry this one is short, but I was exhausted whilst writing it. I felt dead. **

**Thanks! **


	14. Reapings:District Eleven

Reapings

District Eleven

* * *

Finn Porter

"It'll be fine, Finn." My Mother says comfortingly, "You'll see." I smile at her ruefully because I'm sure she said something like that to Easton before he was reaped into the games. But I figure pointing this out won't help the mood.

I let her pull me into her arms. We both showed no signs of letting go, until my Dad crashes through the door. He literally falls into the house, face planting the floor as he goes down. As usual, he is home drunk and empty handed.

It never used to be like this. We used to be happy. Well, as happy as you can be starving in the gutter of District 11. Easton, Father and I bought home enough money to scrape by on and my Mother managed to make exquisite meals out of the unlikeliest foods. Sure, we argued. But what family doesn't? I know The Capitol wouldn't see our living conditions as happy but we were, in our own way, content in our little shack.

The bell rings for the reapings. This is it. I take my Mother's hand and walk to the reapings. I know, fourteen and still a Mommy's boy but I don't care. For all I know this may be the last time I see her.

I part with her at the gate and join the fourteen year old section with my girlfriend, Hazel. I barely notice her at the rate my heart's going but I'm conscious enough to feel the squeeze of her hand in mine.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" Our escort, Kathi Bellards crows into the microphone. As I glance at the kids around me, I figure she's the only excited one here.

"There's no time to waste!" She continues, "Let's pick our female tribute." To her credit, she doesn't smile as she heads over to the reaping bowl.

"Isadora Beth!" I hear a boy start crying as this Isadora girl makes her way to the stage.

"I volunteer!" A girl gasps from a section behind me. The place goes quiet. No one volunteers in District Eleven. No one.

"What is your name, deary? That was very very brave of you to volunteer!"

"Blayze Aster." The girl replies.

"Nice to meet you Blayze!" Kathi says politely shaking a very bewildered Blaze's hand. She rolls her eyes at the escort's weird behaviour.

"Now for our boy!" I can barely breathe. I remember my Mother's words, chanting them in my head 'It'll be fine', 'It'll be fine', 'It'll be fine'.

"Finn Porter!" Tears form in the corners of my eyes. It can't be me.

I mount the stage. I wonder where all my jokes have gone, my carefree attitude and countless comebacks never abandon me. But they have today. But I've just been sentenced to death. That would knock anyone off balance.

All I know is as I look out into the crowd is I'm going to die.

Just like my brother.

* * *

Blayze Aster

_Bonnie runs quickly away from the orchard, away from the apple tree. I can see the leaves sticking out of her coat, and my stomach growls._

_"Hurry up Bonnie, I'm hungry." I say under my breathe, as she gets closer to our house. Suddenly, two Peacekeepers grab her arms, and the apples fall out of her coat onto the old dirt floor._

_I see Bonnie trying to remain calm, and defend herself, but the Peacekeepers don't buy it. They drag her away, out of sight._

_"No! Bonnie!" I scream, running out of my house, down the dirt road. I skid to a stop as I hear one gunshot, followed by one familiar scream._

I jolt out of bed, my heart racing.

"Bonnie…" I whisper to myself, as my mind comes back to reality. That was the last time I ever saw Bonnie…

I get out of bed, trying to push the memories of that horrid day out of my head.

I brush my curly dark hair. If I stare in the mirror long enough, I can see Bonnie staring back at me. We looked so much alike.

Tears come to my eyes when I think about how much she gave up for me, and our parents. She was hard working, always made sure I had enough to eat. I took it for granted, I guess, because as soon as she passed, we were lost. My parents grieved a lot, hated the Capitol for doing this to us. When I finally accepted that she was gone, I did my best to feed myself and my parents.

Soon, tears are forming in my eyes, and I have to quit thinking about Bonnie. I try to think happy thoughts. But that's not necessarily easy when today is reaping day.

I change from my sleep clothes to a white blouse with a pink skirt.

On the way to the reapigns, I run into Jett.

"Hey Jett." I smile as he flicks his hair.

"Hey Blayze. You headed to the reapings?" He asks. I nod.

"Good luck. I hope none of us are reaped." He says, referring to him, his sister Isadora, and me.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good." I respond, knowing the feeling of loosing a sibling, whom I considered a best friend.

"No, it wouldn't." He responds as the bell cuts him off.

"I'll see you after the reapings." He says, as we separate to head to different sections of the square.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" Our escort, Kathi Bellards says into the microphone, hoping around. She's a bit….hyper, to say the least.

"There's no time to waste!" She continues, "Let's pick our female tribute." I close my eyes and pray it isn't be or Isadora.

"Isadora Beth!" I freeze, my heart stops, I can't breathe. I hear Jett begin to cry. I can't let this happen to him, he's too sweet, too fragile. I know the pain of loosing a sibling, I don't want him to suffer.

"I volunteer!" I choke out, running in front of Isadora to the stage.

The rest of the reapings is a blank, I just can only form a single thought.

_Would Bonnie be mad, and did I do the right thing?_

* * *

**It's another chapter! :D How did you like it? Only one more chapter! And I'm happy I'm actually on schedule for once XD (itwon'tlastlong)**

**Tell me what you thought of the two tributes, and please vote for the poll on my profile! Thanks! **


	15. Little Announcement

Hey guys! I hope you are having a good week so far! I'm not :/

I really didn't want to make this announcement, but I have to. I can't update this week. I have multiple tests every day this week, homework due, projects and shit, writing is the last thing I've been thinking about. No, I'm not stopping the story, I'm just letting you know I won't be able to update this story this week. I should next week though.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I figured y'all would rather have a well planned, written chapter rather than one I'm writing while I'm stressed :) I promise next week I'll update! Thanks so much for your understand meant!


	16. Reapings:District Twelve

Reapings

District Twelve

* * *

Dax Woodwind

I lay on my bed, still half asleep. Should I be getting up? Yes. Should I be getting ready for the reapings? Absolutely. Am I, though? Haha, no.

"Dax, you need to get up." My little brother, Jay, sighs, walking into the small bedroom we share.

"I know, I know." I roll my eyes, sitting up and stretching. I push myself off the bed, and stumble into the shared bathroom.

I take a cold, agonizing bath. I almost fall asleep, but get out once Cale starts pounding at the door.

"Dax! You've been in there too long! Get out!" He complains.

"Get your panties out of a bunch, I'm getting out." I tell him, to get him to shut up. I put on a dark green dress shirt and coal black pants. I leave the bathroom, giving Cale the death glare.

I push past him, jogging out of my house as the bell rings. The death bell.

Some know it as the reaping bell.

I get in line, looking around at the other children standing there, some emotionless, some crying, some looking scared. They all have families, friends, pasts.

But one slip of paper can change their lives forever.

I head into the very back of the sea of children. 12 year olds give me a reassuring smile and nod, and we all focus our attention to the escort, Jaquan Jazzafraz. She laughs as she mounts the stage.

"Welcome potential tributes, guests, WELCOME!" Her laugh uncontrolled. I roll my eyes. _Get the show on the road, Jaquan….._

"We shall SPUNK UP THE PLACE, by reaping the boy first! Oh aren't I so creative!" She laughs in a horrid laugh, almost like a witches laugh, and draws a name, almost knocking over the boys glass bowl.

"Guest please welcome to the stage, DAX WOODWIND!" She looks around the boys, until her eyes catch my eyes.

_My eyes. My name. Me._

I can hardly control the tears as the Peacekeepers lead me to the stage, my legs wobbly. I can feel the first tear fall, as I step up to the stage. By the time I take my spot, I'm crying a river.

_My name. Me. The Hunger Games. Tribute._

I continue to cry, not having the courtesy to pay attention to the girl, although she is in the same position as me, bawling her eyes out.

I bet _we'll _make it far.

* * *

Neya Egrier

"Mira, I don't want to be reaped!" I say, flipping my short brown hair.

"You're not, don't worry." She replies, cleaning out her closet.

"Well, what if I am? Are you going to volunteer?"

"Neya, you know that isn't an option for me." She sighs.

"Why not?!" I whine.

"Because I have my two little brothers, a baby sister, and an injured mom. If I die, no one can take care of them!"

"But I have Gora!" I complain, knowing full well that Mira knows I hate Gora.

"You hate Gora! If she was reaped, you'd sing!" Mira goes through her drawers, pulling out a light blue blouse and a black skirt. "Does this look alright to you?"

"Yeah yeah, it looks great." I respond, rolling my eyes. Ugh, I can't vent to her for a minute without her worrying about herself?

"What are you going to wear?" She obviously is trying to change the subject.

"My mothers old brown dress, the tattered one."

"Oh yeah, didn't you wear that last year?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah. Your point?" I roll my eyes. She's such a fashion police.

"Whatever. Listen, it's time for the reapings and I gotta do some things. I'll meet you at the reapings at 2." She motions to the door.

"Alright, bye!" I say, leaving her house. I run down the dirt road to my house, hoping I don't run into Gora. I don't want to see her face today.

I run into my room, the biggest room in the house. I grab my mothers old dress, put it on, and attempt to style my hair. Eventually, I give up and just brush it. Damn hair.

I hear footsteps and immediately. I groan as the devil enters my room, a.k.a Gora.

"Sup sis!" She smirks, grabbing the brush and brushing through her smooth black hair. What I would give to have hair like hers….

"Hi." I blankly reply, quickly leaving the house. I saunter down the road, despite the bell ringing indicating the beginning of the reapings.

I sigh in, cringe when they take the blood, but nonetheless, take my spot with the cluster of other 14 year olds. When Jaquan mounts the stage, a few of them roll there eyes, making me chuckle under my breathe.

"Welcome potential tributes, guests, WELCOME!" She exclaims, laughing hysterically into the microphone, making my ears bleed.

"We shall SPUNK UP THE PLACE, by reaping the boy first! Oh aren't I so creative!" Oh so creative Jaquan. You've only been doing the same exact thing for the past 10 years…

I don't hear the boys name, but I notice him, mostly because he cries as he makes his way to the stage. I feel bad for him, he's not going to make it past the first two minutes. But then again…I probably wouldn't either.

I pop back into reality when Jaquan announces she is going to choose the girl tribute. I hold my breath.

"Neya Egrier!" I gulp, and exhale. My breath becomes short, my heart races. I can't form a complete thought.

Tears start falling before I make it tot the stage. I know I'm a goner. I'm not well trained like the Careers. I'm not strong. I'm not fast. I can't do anything.

I might be dead before the boy. Which is sad.

* * *

**Ahahaha hi! :D **

**This took longer than anticipated, but ya know...stuff...**

**Eh I'm tired. I should sleep. Oh look, a butterfly.**

**Please review! :D I'm gonna take next week off for this story, so I can figure out what events I'm going to write. I think it's going to be three training days, then the private Gamemaker sessions and scores. Let me know if that's what I should do or if I should do something else! I only want to do two or three events though, CAUSE THE GAMES ARE GOING TO BE AMAZING! :D**

**Also, please let me know, in either review or PM, what you want your tributes potential allies to be, now that you know who the tributes are. I'll try to make the allies before I update the story again.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long A/N! :D**

**Shadow is sleeping. Incase anyone cared XD She's such a helpful little writing buddy.**


	17. Ally List

Careers-Amethyst Raine, Lust Delacroix, Logan Huntzberger, Alga Deacron

Alliance 1-Drew VonMoton, Roslyn Hinder, Jasper Cross, Fox Locksmith

Alliance 2-Calla Shay, Ren Shay, James Remmy

Alliance 3- Rellia Getrol, Zlato Hrana

Alliance 4-Kai Mesi, Connor Drake

Alliance 5-Chip Merrick, Dax Woodwind, Blayze Aster

Alliance 6-Gabriel Zechnas, Raven Dowland

Alliance 7-Jason Fillery, Calsta Woodshock

Alone-Finn Porter, Neya Egrie

* * *

**Here are ze allies for the 125th Hunger Games! Woot!**

**Please PM me if you want to switch allies, or don't like your alliance. I tried my best guys!**

**Also, I have decided to do three days of Training, then the Private Sessions/Scores for each District. Then ZE GAMES! :D :D :D :D :D **

**Please vote for the poll on my profile! :D :D :D **

**Also, do y'all like the new cover photo? I might change it, but I figured something is better than a picture of my cat XD**

**Thanks for dealing with my never ending rambling! :D**


	18. Training Day One

The 125th Hunger Games

Training

* * *

Alga Deacon

First day of training, first impression with the other Careers. This is where it matters. This is where fate will decide how far I make it in the Games. If the Careers accept me, I'll make it far. If they don't, well, I don't really want to think about that.

I take the elevator down with Kai, my District partner. I don't really have a strong relationship with him, nor do I think he'll be with the Careers. He did volunteer, but he doesn't seem like Career material. Too young. Even so, I eye the boy warily. The fact that he's young _and_ cocky unnerves me. If I were his age I would be worried, but he walks around the place like he belongs and not the least bit fazed.

The elevator stops on the bottom floor, and we exit. They pin the number 4 to our backs, and we wait for instructions.

My eyes wander around the room, instantly zeroing in on the Careers. There is no obvious clump of them, which is unusual. I expected one and two to have already got together. The two tributes from One stand as far apart as the training room will allow. I frown a little. I really hope this is tactic. Two separate Career packs would _not _be good.

As soon as the trainer finishes her talk I make my way towards Amethyst, the girl from One. She heads over and begins screwing around with some swords, and I begin speaking.

"Hey." I say calmly and collectively.

"You want to be allies, don't you?" She says, cutting to the chase. The way she has formed her words should make it a question, but she says it with such certainty that I'm sure she has already anticipated my response. I nod and she smiles devilishly.

"Well then, show me what you got. Show me you're worthy." I nod, sucking in a deep breath. _Now or never._

I grab the sword out of her hands and ready myself for the swarm of fake tributes. Then I run around, decapitating all of them. I stab the one in the chest, and cut its head off whilst dodging an attack from another. By the time I've finished, all that's left is a pile of stuffing and a ring of tributes watching me warily.

"Good job. You're on the team." Amethyst slyly smiles, with the boy from Two. The boy from One stands nearby, but Amethyst doesn't seem notice him.

"Small Career group this year." I notice. Only four of us.

"I'm a badass. They'll cower in fear when they see me. I'm Logan." The boy from Two says cockily. By the size of him, I figure he's not kidding.

"I'm Lust." The boy from One comes out of his hiding place, and Amethyst cringes. I seriously need to figure out what happened between these two. I know it'll affect me in the Games. I know I want to go home with Amethyst, and maybe one other girl.

"Let's go practice." Logan says, continuing down the lines of stations.

* * *

Calla Shay

I abandoned Ren at the edible plants station for some weapons, hopelessly trying to work out what I'm good at. So far I've realized I suck with a bow and arrow, I should never be allowed to handle sword and that I am not ace with a mace.

I know Ren can handle himself, but I still feel bad about leaving him. He's probably pissed at me. But I'm just pissed this whole thing happened. Honestly, I am tempted to rebel. But where would that get me? That'd just guarantee me my death, along with Ren and our family. I couldn't do that to them. Especially not to Ren.

I light some fires, run some laps, and take a quick break when I notice Ren socializing with another tribute. Oh hell no. He better not be getting us in any alliances. The less people's names I know, the less bad I'll feel about killing them. Morbid, I know. But the Hunger Games is morbid. That's what it does to people.

It sickens me.

"Hey Calla," Ren's voice comes from behind me. I swivel around to find not just Ren but also another tribute, the one he was just talking to. _Great._

"What?" I ask, looking pointedly at Ren making it clear that this boy—whoever he was—was not involved in this conversation.

"This is James. He wants to be in an alliance with us." He says quietly, knowing I probably won't accept. I'm considering not accepting, but James seems different. Sure he volunteered, but I know there's more behind his volunteering than I know. Mostly because I don't even know who he volunteered for, but that's beside the point. James seems like a loner, harmless little tribute. **_Seems_**_ Calla,_a voice whispers in my head. The voice has a point, anyone can act when their life is on the line. But telling Ren I don't want James because the voice in my head told me it was a bad idea seems like a pretty terrible excuse.

"What would you bring this alliance?" I venture, looking James up and down. His body language tells me he's uncomfortable with the situation and that he's a little scared of me. He has every right to be.

"Well, uh, I'm smart. I can make traps pretty decently. And I'm fast. I could evade the Careers easily and distract them if they chase us." He says quietly. I think he just told us he'd bait the careers to save our lives. Hm. I like him.

"Weapons?" I ask, with interest. If he's going to play the sacrifice card, I want him to be able to put up a fight long enough for Ren and I to get away.

"I can handle a knife alright. Not as well as most, but alright." I look at him thoughtfully. He doesn't seem to want to meet my eyes and despite everything he's done for us, I can't help but think there's something a little off about his offer.

Ren looks at me pleadingly, like he really wants this James on the team. But I resist it. He'll be thanking me when I save his life.

Unsure of whether I want James or not I just tell him,

"I'll consider it." And with that I stalk away from Ren and James without a second glance.

* * *

**LATE CHAPTERS FTW! **

**So yeah. Here is the long (notreally) anticipated chapter! Triple zillion thanks to Dynamite-Dreams for making this longer!**

**So, someone brought up to me in reviews that Dynamite-Dreams and I should co-write a SYOT. How would y'all feel about that? Let me know in reviews!**

**Thanks! **


	19. Notice

Hey y'all! Hope you had a great Halloween!

This is just a slight update. I've started the next day of training, I expect to have it out either tomorrow or the next day. This is basically about the Quarter Quell twist.

I realize the gender thingy was a bit unclear and boring, so I'm adding more twists that no one but me will know about until the Games begin XD

But here are some hints:

1) Cornucopia

2) Backpacks

3) Feast

4) Bombs

Let me know in reviews what you think the hints mean and the new Quarter Quell twists will be! I'm only going to use two or three of these, but I'm just throwing around ideas and trying to get these twists to work with the arena.

Thanks for your patience! What did y'all do for Halloween? Did you trick or treat? What did you dress up as? I was Toto the dog from Wizard of Oz! :D

Shadow was a penguin. It was cute.


	20. Training Day Two

125th Hunger Games

Training

* * *

Chip Merrick

The second day of training follows pretty much the same course as the first.

So far, my AIWS have yet to grace the other tributes with a visit. So I bet you're thinking Chip, that's great! Well, you're wrong. Do you know how difficult it is to fire an arrow when the targets keep changing size?

On the bright side, I've made two allies: Blayze Aster, the girl from Eleven and Dax Woodwind, the boy from Twelve. Together, they've pulled me through training without _too _many injuries. Dax is more the emotionally supportive one- he comforts me when I get scared and at the moment, he's trying to teach me how to handle weapons even when they're growing and shrinking.

Blayze is much more detached. She's funny and sweet but I don't really know what she's thinking most of the time. Even though she's four years younger than me, I still feel a little intimidated by the girl. I know the other tributes are wary, after her volunteering and all. But she's done nothing for me to doubt her intentions. She's taught me how to stay on my feet in battle and when the best times to retreat are. She's even trained me a little in throwing knives, although I found them a little scary when they started glowing and growing.

I may not have the best shot at winning these games, but I'm going to try my best and I feel like allying with Dax and Blayze is the first step in the right direction.

We're an unlikely bunch, I'll admit. I've watches the reaping recaps several times to help me get a better grasp on the personalities I'm facing and Blayze and Dax would not have been the first to spring to mind at the word 'Allies'.

"Tributes, it's time for lunch!" A Gamemaker announces over the speakers, making me jump. Blayze, Dax and I file into the lunch room quickly and make a table our own.

Over the meal, we discuss strategies for the games.

"You two will need to get out of the Cornucopia immediately. I'll try to salvage a backpack, a weapon, something." Dax begins. Blayze and I frown in unison at the plan.

"Why can't I help you?" Blayze asks. She's got her hands folded across her chest. That's another thing I've noticed, how stubborn she is. I certainly wouldn't want to argue with her.

"Because I want you to protect Chip, get her out of the Cornucopia alive." He responds, mirroring her expression.

"I can handle myself." I say quietly, not really believing myself though. They both either don't hear me or choose to ignore me. Probably the 2nd.

"I'm a fast sprinter." Blayze points out. Her eyes have not moved once from Dax's, and vice versa. I feel bad. They're trying to protect me, like I'm some pet they both have a mutual love for.

"So am I. Plus, I don't want to risk losing both of us in the bloodbath." Dax adds. Secretly, I think he likes Blayze a lot more than he lets on. But Blayze shows no signs of retaliating at all. She just stares at Dax. I have to say, he's doing pretty well. I have a feeling Blayze Aster can be very scary and very dangerous when she wants to be. "Bonnie would want you to stay safe." I wait for Blayze to explode. Dax has just played the dirtiest trick in the book. I see the anger flash in Blayze's eyes before she slumps down in defeat.

"Fine. Whatever." She snaps at Dax. And just like that, we had a plan.

* * *

Kai Mesi

I hack and slice through tributes like they're made of butter. My spear makes me feel powerful, like I could possibly win this thing. Who am I kidding? I _will _win this thing. I really don't have another choice.

The boy I've allied with from 10—Conner I think his name is—watches with a bored expression as another dummy falls to the ground. I can almost feel the Careers eyes burning into my back. I smile at Conner like he's my prized pet. I plan on killing him off pretty soon, but I might need a decoy to help me escape from other tributes, especially the Careers. Individually, I could take every single one of them without blinking an eye but as a pack, I'm not so sure the job will be as easy. They'd kill me. But no need to focus on that, they'll never be given the chance.

I've taught Connor some things to prepare him for the Games. Simple techniques I learned when I was 5, the basics of throwing spears and knives, and how to swing a sword. Yes, in other words Conner has the weapon skill level of a 5-year-old. I'm a great ally, right?

"Kai, can we move to the archery section?" Connor asks, eying the bows. I sigh. He hasn't stopped pestering me about archery since training began. Don't get me wrong, I don't suck at shooting. It's just not my strongest weapon.

"Yeah, sure." I say, throwing one more spear before walking over to the archery station with a sigh. He instantly grabs a bow and loads it. The he shoots target after target and his shot's not half bad. I raise an eyebrow. _Conner's actually good at something? _He seems fairly confident with his bow and even throws me a little smirk when he hits a bullseye. I narrow my eyes, wondering how on earth he has the nerve since I know seven different ways I can kill him just with my little finger.

"Your turn." He says, handing me the bow. I roll my eyes, and run around shooting the targets.

"Done." I say shortly, throwing the bow down to the ground after about 30 minutes. I didn't do as well as I hoped, and I can see a smirk on Connor's face.

_Keep smiling, _I think sadistically, _we'll see how far it gets you in the arena._

* * *

**__ZOE IS HAPPY FOR MANY REASONS AND TIRED CAUSE IT'S LATE! I'll tell ya why I'm happy at the end of the A/N ;)**

**So what do you think of this so far? Day Three will be the longest one, maybe around 1,500-2,000 words? I might be pushing it, but it will be long.**

**Please review! :D Shadow helped me write. And so did Dynamite-Dreams! And no offense to Shadow or anything, but Dynamite-Dreams did a bit better than Shadow did. I love ya Shadow! XD **

**Anyway, I'm happy cause Chloe Lukasiak from Dance Moms messaged me on Facebook and is following me on Twitter! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D SO HAPPY!**

**Till next time!**


	21. Training Day Three

The 125th Hunger Games

Training

* * *

Jason Fillery

I have only made 1 ally, which honestly, is one more than I expected. Calsta Woodshock, the girl from 10. I probably wouldn't have accepted her alliance offer if she didn't remind of me Cadence. Calsta is so hyper and energetic, just like Cadence.

Thinking of Cadence always brings tears to my eyes…..she was so young. So innocent. She's had to go through much more than an eleven year old in the Capitol would. At least I know Lori will take care of her.

Anyways, today is the last day of training. If you want to learn any new skills, perfect your skills, do it today. Tomorrow, you will have to stand in front of 20 plus Gamemakers, and they'll pretend like they give a rats ass about you. I have more of an advantage, being from 7, than Calsta, for example. But going after half of the tributes, is still not the best.

Even though Calsta and I are allies, we don't show it. She'll come talk to be for a bit, but I'll usually just shrug her off, and continue to work my way around the training center. She doesn't even notice, she just keeps coming back and bothering me. I've always done better alone, and I'm nervous on how Calsta's presence will effect me in the arena.

"Jason!" Her voice echoes in my ears. I sigh, and turn to face her.

"Hey, since today is the last day of training, I think I should show you what I know about edible plants. We don't wanna die of starvation, now do we?" She smirks and I roll my eyes. She drags me over to the plant station, and I don't even try to pay attention. I'm better with weapons. Enough said.

After an hour of that torture, they begin calling names for the private sessions.

* * *

Roslyn Hinder

My allies are….certainly….an interesting group. Fox won't stop looking at me, Jasper hasn't said much, and I think Drew's appearance can explain it all. But we're the outcast tributes, the tributes no one expects to make it far. I refuse to give the Capitol, and the Careers, that satisfaction. I just simply refuse.

We've all sticked together, despite all the looks we've been getting.

"I broke a nail!" Drew exclaims, after throwing a knife.

"Build a bridge and get over it." I say, rolling my eyes. Fox laughs and Jasper snickers, missing the target, again. He cusses under his breathe.

"Let's move on." I suggest after about 20 more minutes of Fox watching me, Jasper cussing, and Drew messing with her nails. No one objects as we move onto the swords. The Careers clear out as we begin to pick up swords. Jasper presses a button, and the fake tribute dolls come to life, swinging fake swords at us. I nod at the others, and we begin to cut up the tributes, one by one.

In less than 30 seconds, over 24 mannequins are dead on the ground.

"Yay team!" Drew hops up and down and claps. I roll my eyes at her, and drop the sword. A loud bell rings through the training center.

"Tributes, please make your way to the designated waiting area, the private sessions will begin shortly."

* * *

**Sorry this is short! I was like "alright, I'm gonna write now!" but Walking Dead came on XD **

**Next shall be the private sessions for each District, then the scores in a list. Then the Games! :D :D :D :D :D **

**I'm 90% sure Dynamite-Dreams and I are going to collaborate on a SYOT, let me know if you'd like that or not! :)**

**Please review! Thanks!**


	22. Private Sessions:District One

Private Training Sessions

District One

* * *

Lust Delacroix

"Lust Delacroix" the lady announces loudly over the small black speakers. I take a deep breath, smile, and stand from the bench where 23 other tributes wait. Just one more advantage I have from being in District One. The Gamemakers will_ actually _pay attention to me

"Welcome Lust, please, show us your skills." Head Gamemaker Jax smiles, motioning to the weapons. I eye all the weapons, wondering which ones I'll use to make the Gamemakers open their mouths wide and stare at me in awe.

I decide a sword would be perfect for the job. I grab the biggest, sharpest one from the rack and smile a devious smile. Then, I go to town on some fake mannequins hanging from the ceiling. I decapitate them all without even a second glance. I drop the sword and grab a sharp, deadly spear. I get excited, and begin running around, throwing the sword into targets, ripping it out, and then stabbing other targets. That pattern lasts for 5 or so minutes, then I drop the spear. I turn to the Gamemakers, smile, bow, and let them dismiss me.

"Thank you Lust."

* * *

Amethyst Raine

"Amethyst Raine" The precious name is called in the loud, yet monotone voice. I smile a sweet, fake, smile and walk into the room. They seemed to have just finished cleaning up Lust's mess.

_Well, they're going to have a much bigger mess once I'm done in here. _I think deviously. I don't even stop to chat with the Gamemakers, I just go for the deadliest bow in the whole training area. I jog quickly to a row of targets, stand on the line and begin to load the bow. I exhale, and shoot the targets, fast and accurate. I hit 19/20 of them in the dead center of the target.

_I need to do more than this._ I think to myself, pondering over the other weapons. I decide on some sharp looking knives, and throw them from a fake tree in the back of the training center, killing fake birds. They all fall to the ground with one knife to the stomach. I'm just that damn good.

Lastly, I do a little agility test, running through the timed course they have already prepared. The fastest time ever taken is 9.7 seconds. My record is 10.1 seconds.

Time to break a record.

I run through the course twice, once getting 11.4 and the second time, 10.5. The Gamemakers dismiss me before I can show them anymore.

I wish they gave me more time, I could've done a ton better! I might only pull out a 9. I needed to guarantee myself a high score.

Let's just hope they'll see my talent in the arena.

* * *

**I NEED SLEEP**

**But I had to finish this cause I'm just that dedicated :D**

**I was so tired I started to write Day One of the Hunger Games :/ I'm such a retard XD**

**So tell me how this was? The rest will probably be around this length, if not a bit shorter or longer. There's just not much to elaborate on or stuff like that.**

**Review! Poll! Thanks! :D**


	23. Private Sessions:District Two

Private Gamemaker Sessions

District Two

* * *

Logan Huntzberger

As the announcer calls my name, I smile. It's my time to shine.

I brush my blonde hair back, and walk into the gymnasium. I smile at the Gamemakers, and pick up a sword. I want to show the Gamemakers I am the best Career here. I'm going to show them something they've never seen before.

I won't be forgotten.

I start off simple, slicing some fake tributes up, just like I will in the arena. After 10 minutes of this, when the Gamemakers get bored, I pick up the nicest bow, shoot some hanging fake birds. I then climb the fake tree in the corner of the gym, shoot some mannequins in the head. I look for the small pool of water by the tree, front flip out of the tree into the pool of water. I swim to the top of the pool of water, and kill five more mannequins with only 5 arrows.

I get out of the water, and run around shooting more tributes, really just to dry off my clothes.

"Thank you Logan, you are dismissed." A Gamemaker informs me, smiling. I nod, thank them, put the bow back then head out of the gym.

I blew them away today with my skills. I just know it.

* * *

Drew VonMorton

I have a plan. A plan that can either guarantee me a really high score, or a really low score, depending on how I play it.

I sprint into the gym, pick up a sword, and throw it into a dummy. I see the Gamemakers yawn and continue to eat, so I begin plan b. I yank the sword out of the dummy, go to the tree, stab the tree, then begin a pole, or in this case tree, dancing routine. The Gamemakers open their mouths, some gasp, some shake their head. I do a sexy pole dance I make up on the spot. Maybe I look ridiculous, maybe I look funny, maybe I look great. All I know is, I have _all _of the Gamemakers attentions now.

My last part of the plan works out well. I pull the sword out of the tree, and throw it at the wall behind me. It sticks into the wall, and wobbles a bit. I do a cartwheel, and strut out of the gym.

I definitely got their attention. Whether it was positive attention or negative attention, I'll never know.

* * *

**Hey guys! How are you? How was your Thanksgiving?**

**:D Please review!**


	24. Private Session:District Three

Private Gamemaker Sessions

District Three

* * *

Gabriel Zechnas

Four tributes have gone so far. While that may not be much, let's hope the Gamemakers still have enough energy to pay attention to the boring, nobody boy from Three.

Probably not. But all I can hope for is for at least two of them to pay attention to me.

I enter the gym, with a few eyes lingering on me as I scan the rooms for weapons. I take a medical plant test, tree climbing, tribute escaping, trials and do decent enough. I pass the edible berry test, and swim a little.

I end my session with setting some snares, then lighting a fire.

"Thanks Gabriel, you can leave now." A Gamemaker informs me. I nod, and walk to the elevator.

Maybe I didn't show them as much combat as I wanted, or any at all for that matter, but I showed them the one thing most tributes forget in the arena. It's not all about killing, not about just surviving the Careers.

Surviving nature is the key to the Games.

* * *

Chip Merrick

Over the past three days, my disease has become a bit less severe, or I've just been too concentrated on the Games I haven't noticed them. With each tribute that goes into the gym, I freak out a little more. What will I show them? Will my AIWS act up a lot, affecting my performance? Will I be able to show them all I can do in a short amount of time?

These three questions have been bothering me for too long.

I have a basic plan, but as the room shrinks, so does my plan. By the time my hands enclose around the dagger, my plan has faded away. _Wing it Chip._ The voice inside my head tells me.

I stab a tribute in the shoulder weakly, it barely makes a scratch in the fabric. I pick up another dagger, and throw two of them into the wall, trying to get them to stick. One of them falls to the ground, but one of them actually stays in. I smile, impressed with myself, when I suddenly I feel smaller. My first reaction is to scream, run, and hide, but I resist the urge and continue to fight the mannequins. I do a horrid job because of my lack of concentration, with the room changing size, but I might pull out a 6 or 7. Which is honestly more than I expected.

They dismiss me, and I smile and exit. I hope my made a good enough impression, so I'm not forgotten.

* * *

**Hey y'all! How you doing? Impressed I got this out Saturday instead of Sunday? Huh? No? Well then.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I think this one was longer than the last...can't remember. **

**Who else is excited for the holidays? I AM! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Shadow is too. **

**Please review! Thanks! :D**


	25. Private Sessions:District Four

Private Training Sessions

District Four

* * *

Alga Deacon

Even though I am a Career, I don't expect a high score. I'm smaller than most tributes, and heavy weapons aren't exactly my forte. I will aim high, but might fall short. Well, I guess I'll just have to see what happens.

I run into the gym, grab a hand full of small throwing knives, turn, then throw 5 of the 10 knives into fake dummies about 10 yards away. I climb up a high tree, throw two more knives from the top into the heads of the dummies, then jump on the one I didn't throw a knife at and stab it in the back.

Next, I grab a dummy, throw it into the small pond, jump in the water after it, then stab it repeatedly with one knife, until I can hold my breathe no longer. I swim to the top of the pond and inhale.

"Thank you Alga, you can leave now." A Gamemaker flashes me a fake smile. I roll my eyes as I exit the gym.

My work probably pulled me a 7 or 8, not too high, so I don't seem to threatening, and not too low, so I don't seem worthless with the Careers.

* * *

Kai Mesi

I may be young, I may be small, they might overlook me. But I will not let that slight disadvantage bring me down in the arena.

I grab my best weapon, a spear. I spear some mannequins, trying not to get overly cocky. I run behind a mannequin, kick them to the ground, then break it's neck. I turn, punch another to the ground, pick up a knife and stab it in its neck. I quickly jump up, spin and throw the weapon, spearing a tribute into the wall.

The Gamemakers are certainly not overlooking me now.

I take advantage of this moment, and start running across the room. I run up the wall, do a back flip off the wall, and tackle two dummies at once. I hear a gasp, and a few claps from the Gamemakers.

"Um, thank you Kai. You are dismissed." The head Gamemaker informs me. I smile, and strut out.

* * *

**Hi guys! :D **

**I would've had the chapter out sooner, but I wasn't feeling all that well last week :/**

**On the bright side, I'm 33% done with the Gamemaker sessions! :D Then the Games will be next! :D :D :D **

**Hope y'all have a great holiday! :D **


	26. Private Sessions:District Five

Private Training Sessions

District 5

* * *

Rellia Getrol

All hopes of ever getting home evaporated the moment I watched the recaps of the reapings. Kids have been training their whole lives for the event, that I've hidden from ever since I was small.

"Rellia Getrol." My name breaks the fragile silence like glass. I look at the set of tributes one last time before I stand up.

Here goes nothing.

Stepping into the training centre is like stepping into any murderer's heaven. Weapons line the racks, glinting dangerously in the harsh light from above. My eyes scan the room, instantly zeroing in on a short, sharp knife in the corner.

_Yes, this will do nicely. _I smile.

I grab the handle and tug the knife out of place. For one short, embarrassing moment, it will not budge. Then, just as I've begun to give up hope, the knife falls into my hands.

I breathe out a sigh of relief. I can't keep the Gamemakers waiting.

I sprint to the first dummy that catches my eye and launch myself onto it, wrestling it down from the rope tying it to the ceiling.

Then, I stab it right where a human's heart would be. I hope I'm demonstrating that I'm fast, strong and a witty fighter all in one go, but the Gamemakers look bored. Nothing they haven't seen before.

When I've stabbed the dummy enough times I pick the heavy leather up and string it back up to the ceiling. Showing them I can at least tie a semi-decent knot.

"Thank you Rellia, you are dismissed." A Gamemakers voice comes from behind me. I nod, knowing the tension in my stomach won't release until I get my score.

* * *

James Remmy

_This is pointless. _Is the only thought running through my head as my name is called over the loudspeaker.

I enter the room slowly, not bothering to be the eager beaver that I know all the Careers were.

I smile lazily at the Gamemakers before continuing to the plant identification table at my own leisurely pace. I sweep the test in a matter of seconds.

In fact, I don't even think the word 'test' is right for it. It's more like dot to dot or snap, a child's game.

My eyes glaze over to the weapons, all neatly placed in their racks. I have the urge to push them over, stamp on them, spit on them and throw a tantrum. This game's not about fighting. It's not about strength or force or instinct either. It's about smarts and that's the main reason that I'm going to win and _not_ the Careers.

I run a few laps around the centre just to show them I'm not a complete geek and I can handle a little physical activity and then I just stand in the middle of the room, gazing up at their faces, waiting for my dismissal.

"Thank you James, you can go now"

I don't need to be told twice. I'm out of there before they can finish the sentence.

* * *

**Soooo, since I have strep, Dynamite-Dreams (who is amazing, BTW) wrote this. SHOUT OUT TO HER!**

**Please review! :D **


	27. Private Sessions:District Six

Private Training Sessions

District 6

* * *

Ren Shay

As I walk into the gym, I realize that I have no idea what I will show these Gamemakers in these next 10 minutes. Maybe I'll throw some knives, maybe I'll swing some swords, maybe I'll just sit there. I don't know.

Even though Calla would disagree, I know she hates our alliance with James. I can read her like a book, I know her better than she thinks I do. I know she didn't want many allies, but how would one ally really make a difference? James can be helpful to the alliance, more than Calla would think, at least.

"Ren?" A Gamemaker asks. I realize I've just been standing there, thinking. Embarrassed, I just throw a knife around for a bit, not even sure exactly what I'm doing. I sigh, and leave before I'm fully dismissed.

* * *

Calla Shay

I know Ren did bad or something embarrassing the second I walk into the gymnasium.

How do I know? It _might_ have done something to do with the fact all the Gamemakers were snickering.

But what do I know?

I pick up a sword, one of the few actual weapons I can use, and swing it around a bit. I try to get my anger on Ren out on these dummies, so I don't take it out on him in the arena.

I know I shouldn't be so mad at Ren, but between both of us being reaped, him getting allied with someone I don't trust, and then screwing our chances of getting sponsors with his guaranteed low score, well, the odds are definitely stacked against us.

After I finish killing some tributes, I light a fire in record time, run around the gym with a bow, missing half of the targets, then finish with climbing the tree.

"Thank you Calla, you are dismissed."

* * *

**I'm soooooo soooo so so sooooo sorry this took so long! With finals last week, and the holidays, shopping, wrapping, time to write has been cut back even more. But I found time to finish this! :D I'll try to get another chapter out before this weekend, after the holidays.**

**Anyway, enough rambling. Happy Holidays to everyone! :D**


	28. Private Sessions:District Seven

Private Training Sessions

District 7

* * *

Jason Fillery

I sit in the far back of the small, confined room. The other tributes seem to be socializing, making strategies, discussing plans. Even though Calsta is usually extremely talkative and very social, she seems more reserved today. I don't blame her. This day can either make or break you for the Games.

"James Fillery." It seems like mere minutes after the previous tribute was called. Nonetheless, I have mentally prepared myself for my presentation.

Obviously my best bet would be using an axe, being from Seven and all. But all that would do is guarantee me an average score. I might try to work in some other impressive tricks into the session, but the axe is going to be my main weapon.

Without greeting the Gamemakers, I walk over and pick up one of the sharpest, biggest axes in the whole gym. I swing at some trees, fake tributes, I watch the blood pour onto the floor. Enjoying this a little more than I should, I continue to cut up the fake tributes. The Gamemakers are sure to expect this during the Games.

After a few minutes of this, they dismiss me. I wipe the blood off of the sword, and place it neatly back into the rack.

* * *

Raven Dowland

I have no plan for the next 20 minutes. I have a few set skills set in mind, but nothing solidly planned. I feel as if this will decrease my score, but I'm too nervous and jittery to care. I have 20 minutes to prove I am more than just another tribute, better than the other 23 children sitting in the lobby. I need to make them remember me.

I think back of the girl who used to live in District Seven, the shy 16 year old. The one who lived in the community home with Bryce, the only person I love. And Ryder, the boy who I still think about daily. He was just a friend, he helped me and Bryce during rough times. As I think back on it, maybe he wanted to be more than friends.

Guess I'll never know.

"Raven Dowland." The intercom's voice echoes through my brain, as I find the strength to stand. I walk stiffly and slowly into the gymnasium. I run and do a forward roll, grabbing an axe. I panic for a second, feeling my brain shut off as I watch the Gamemakers stare at me. I stand up, and press a button. I whip around to the sound of fake tributes swinging at me. I dodge one of them, cut off its arm, and push it too the ground. That becomes my strategy for most of the moving tributes, avoiding their sharp weapons.

"Thank you, you are dismissed Ms. Dowland." I nod, quickly putting down the axe, and running out of the room, hoping they noticed me enough to guarantee survival.

* * *

**Heyyyyyy….I guess I have some explaining to do. Um, quick version, life sucked. School got stressful with all the projects and tests, plus I just joined tumbling which took away a lot more time than I expected. I am so sorry this was so late, but I made it a priority to finish it today.**

**I'm not going to stick to a writing schedule, but I will try my hardest to update soon. Thanks for sticking with this story and I'm so sorry for disappearing! Love y'all!**


	29. Private Sessions:District Eight

Private Gamemaker Sessions

District Eight

* * *

Fox Locksmith

As each tribute leaves, the room gets quieter and quieter. The two from Seven leave, and there I am, awkwardly sitting there, spinning James' ring on my finger. It helps calm me as they call my name with the mechanical sounding speaker.

As I walk into the elevator, and hear the loud beep indicating it's raising, I tell myself, _This isn't like you Fox. Take a deep breath. _I smirk a little, pushing the fear out of my mind, and letting my playful behavior take over. _That's better._

My proceeding actions might not get me the best score of us, some might call it childish. But my main objective is to show the Gamemakers this experience won't change the personality I was born with. Who knows, maybe if I win, I can write about my experiences in a novel. Other people would be able to experience what I go through without actually experiencing it, if that makes sense.

No point in dreaming about the future, though. The present is what I need to focus on.

The elevator doors open, and I walk out to greet the Gamemakers.

"Fox Locksmith, reporting for duty-" I spit out before realizing they are drunk out of their minds. Not finishing my sentence, I walk and pick up the heaviest katana I can find. I've been working with these a lot over the three days, I feel very confident with them.

I turn around, hearing the whoosh of the katana as it comes in contact with the skin of the dummy. Blood flies everywhere, and I pull out the katana. I kick down that dummy, sprint around to behind another one, and do the same. I cockily swing the sword around my hand and smirk a little, cutting off the head of the final tribute, hoping I can keep up this same attitude in the arena.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." One of the lesser drunks slur from the balcony. I toss the sword behind me, brush off my hands of blood, then strut out.

* * *

Roslyn Hinder

Right before I feel my body heating up, about to explode from anxiety, boredom, and stress, my name is called. I shoot up from my seat, and sprint into the elevator, almost running into the metal door. I walk into the elevator, heart pounding, palms sweaty. The elevator doors open, giving me no time to compress my emotions or anything.

I scan the perimeter, scanning for weapons I could use to make me look better than I know I am. My eyes lock onto a small, sharp, curved knife. I grip the handle, letting my fingers get used to the texture and making sure I have a good grip. I sprint forward, tackling one of the few dummies left. I stab the head multiple times, to ensure death on my victim. I stand up, spin around, and throw, nailing one of the dummies in the left eye, then I take it down. I pull out the knife and slit its throat. I kill a few more, almost in a trance.

"Thank you Roslyn, you can leave." One of the Gamemakers snicker. I drop the knife, and leave, not quite sure how to process their snicker.

* * *

**I had a 16 hour car ride this weekend :/ So how else would I spend it? Writing a few chapters that's how! **

**I'll post them over the spam of this week. Thanks for the patience! Please review!**


	30. Private Sessions:District Nine

Private Gamemaker Sessions

District Nine

* * *

Jasper Cross

I need to focus today. Days have gone by, seconds have passed, and as the Games get closer, people get more anxious. People are bloodthirsty, they need to kill. As much as I hate to say it, it's a life or death game, friendliness will get you nowhere except a one way trip back home. Dead. In a wooden box. I can't let Gavin see that. Or Zoey. They'd both be devastated.

With only eight tributes left in the room, silence is surely taking over.

"Jasper Cross." Breaks the silence. I stand, breathe, and walk. Breathe, walk. Breathe….

The gymnasium is bigger than I could have ever expected, filled with more weapons than I could have ever known existed. Some of these weapons, I've never seen before, not even in training. The only people that could have ever seen them are the Careers, surely. But they have no _advantage_, whatsoever.

Who am I kidding. There's a reason they win practically every year.

I start off my session with a fire, making one that beats my record time. Not like a fire will help too much in the Games.

I construct a snare, despite it not being a strength of mine, in the tree over the fire I made. After it's all set up, I prey it works as I lift up a mannequin and throw it into the trap. The trap lifts it over the fire, then drops it, burning the mannequin to a crisp.

Considering that probably guaranteed me a 5 or 6, I use my remaining time with hand to hand combat, rotating from knives, axes, and a couple of swords.

I stroll out of the gym, feeling rather confident.

* * *

Zlato Hrana

Jasper leaves for his session, and before I can control my anxiousness, they call my name.

This is the only time I have to prove I'm worth something, I'm a fighter, not to be overlooked in these Games. District Nine is probably the most overlooked district, and I refuse to be accounted with them.

It's not who I am, nor whom I ever want to be.

With most of the weapons gone, I have little options for my session. Knives and axes were never an option, I'd take out my own eye. I only have few options. Tree climbing, plants, and maybe a sword.

I start with the trees, climbing to the very top of the highest tree in the gym. It takes me a longer time than I had initially planned on, but faster than the average tribute. I then move onto plants, taking blackberries, blueberries, and nightlock, mixing them together in a basket, then eating the blueberries and blackberries, not even touching the nightlock.

Last, I end up casually cutting up a few tributes with the sword. Not my best work, but I need the Gamemakers to see I at least tried, I'm determined. Determined to win these Games. Determined to go home, not in a wooden box.

* * *

**Only three more chapters until the Games! **

**Summer's here! Time to write some more. If you're still reading this story, please review. I might discontinue the story if no one reads it, so please review to let me know you're still here! Thanks!**


	31. Private Sessions:District Ten

Private Session

District 10

* * *

Connor Drake

My plan for my private session is simple. Avoid the knives and the plants. Use the trees, the bow at the end, and anything else I can throw in there to make it better. My goal is at least an eight or nine. Maybe I'll even aim for higher. Considering I'll probably end up killing no one in the arena, my hopes are pretty low.

I end up using my bow first. Shooting a few targets, then a few dummies, then a few birds. Nothing breathtaking, nothing no one else has probably already done. I want to be underestimated. Maybe they'll leave me alone in the arena. Maybe I can get a few nights of a good sleep, without worrying who's on my tail.

In the end, the bow is the only weapon I use. I combined some tree climbing skills with shooting a few birds from the top, but I can see the unimpressed faces of the Gamekeepers and take that as my queue to leave.

* * *

Calsta Woodshock

Enthusiastic is one word to describe me right now. Some people might beg to differ, but I know how I feel. This is a big moment, this is when you show whether or not you are a useful piece of their Games. They might take you out soon if you have nothing to contribute to the entertainment of the Capitol citizens. Well, I'll make sure they notice me. How could they not?

I enter the gymnasium and program the moving targets for my routine. I pick up a medium sized pitch fork, like one from the farms, and throw it at moving targets. I dive roll, pull out the pitch fork from one dummy, and repeat to the next. I do this until all the moving targets are no longer moving, as they lay on the ground in defeat.

I sweep through the plants and berry section, another advantage from the farms. That basically wrapped up my performance.

"Thanks, uh, Calsta." The Head Gamemaker slurs slowly. He laughs, confusing me. I just shrug and leave the building, rather confident.

* * *

**Hey guise! So since people still read this, I'll do my absolute best to finish this story before school starts. There's no way that's going to happen Zoe. Be real.**

**Fine, being real. I think the deadline for this story should be before 2014. That'll really be impressive. I think they'll be about 14 days in the Games, maybe more. No idea who's going to win yet.**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapters so short! Please review! I really appreciate it :) **


End file.
